2!3!
2!3! (Hoping For More Good Days) (둘! 셋! (그래도 좋은 날이 더 많기를) / '''dul! set! geuraedo joheun nali deo manhgireul)''' es la décimo cuarta canción del 2do álbum completo WINGS y primera canción para los fans (fan song) oficial dedicada por el grupo. Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=Been trying to tell you this I was supposed to tell you this This is all for you kkotgilman geotja geureon mareun nan mothae joheun geotman boja geureon maldo nan mothae ije joheun ilman isseul georan mal deoneun apeujido anheul georan mal geureon mal nan mothae geureon geojitmal mothae neonen aidorinikka an deureodo gurigetne neone gasa mame an deureo an bwado bidione neonen him eopseuni gurin jit bunmyeonghi haesseultende neone haneun jisdeul boni jogeum iteum manghagetne (Thank you so much) nideurui jagyeokjisim deokbune goding ttaedo mothan jeungmyeong haenaeteuni baksu jjakjjak geurae gyesok jjuk haera jjuk urin urikkiri haengbokhalge good yeah I’m good gwaenchanha ja hana dul set hamyeon ijeo seulpeun gieok modu jiwo nae soneul japgo useo gwaenchanha ja hana dul set hamyeon ijeo seulpeun gieok modu jiwo seoro soneul japgo useo geuraedo joheun nari apeuro manhgireul nae mareul mitneundamyeon hana dul set mitneundamyeon hana dul set geuraedo joheun nari hwolssin deo manhgireul nae mareul mitneundamyeon hana dul set mitneundamyeon hana dul set hana dul set hamyeon modeun geosi bakkwigil deo joheun nareul wihae uriga hamkkeigie mudae dwi geurimja sogui na, eodum sogui na apeumkkaji da boyeojugin silheotjiman na ajik neomu seotulleotgie usgeman haejugo sipeotneunde jal hago sipeotneunde (So thanks) ireon nal mideojwoseo i nunmulgwa sangcheodeureul gamdanghaejwoseo (So thanks) naui bicci dwaejwoseo hwayangyeonhwaui geu kkocci dwaejwoseo gwaenchanha ja hana dul set hamyeon ijeo seulpeun gieok modu jiwo nae soneul japgo useo gwaenchanha ja hana dul set hamyeon ijeo seulpeun gieok modu jiwo seoro soneul japgo useo geuraedo joheun nari apeuro manhgireul nae mareul mitneundamyeon hana dul set mitneundamyeon hana dul set geuraedo joheun nari hwolssin deo manhgireul nae mareul mitneundamyeon hana dul set mitneundamyeon hana dul set mitneundamyeon hana dul set mitneundamyeon hana dul set mitneundamyeon hana dul set mitneundamyeon dul set say gwaenchanha ja hana dul set hamyeon ijeo seulpeun gieok modu jiwo nae soneul japgo useo gwaenchanha ja hana dul set hamyeon ijeo seulpeun gieok modu jiwo seoro soneul japgo useo geuraedo joheun nari apeuro manhgireul nae mareul mitneundamyeon hana dul set mitneundamyeon hana dul set geuraedo joheun nari hwolssin deo manhgireul nae mareul mitneundamyeon hana dul set mitneundamyeon hana dul set gwaenchanha ja hana dul set hamyeon ijeo seulpeun gieok modu jiwo nae soneul japgo useo gwaenchanha ja hana dul set hamyeon ijeo seulpeun gieok modu jiwo |-| Hangul =Been trying to tell you this I was supposed to tell you this This is all for you 꽃길만 걷자 그런 말은 난 못해 좋은 것만 보자 그런 말도 난 못해 이제 좋은 일만 있을 거란 말 더는 아프지도 않을 거란 말 그런 말 난 못해 그런 거짓말 못해 너넨 아이돌이니까 안 들어도 구리겠네 너네 가사 맘에 안 들어 안 봐도 비디오네 너넨 힘 없으니 구린 짓 분명히 했을텐데 너네 하는 짓들 보니 조금 있음 망하겠네 (Thank you so much) 니들의 자격지심 덕분에 고딩 때도 못한 증명 해냈으니 박수 짝짝 그래 계속 쭉 해라 쭉 우린 우리끼리 행복할게 good yeah I’m good 괜찮아 자 하나 둘 셋 하면 잊어 슬픈 기억 모두 지워 내 손을 잡고 웃어 괜찮아 자 하나 둘 셋 하면 잊어 슬픈 기억 모두 지워 서로 손을 잡고 웃어 그래도 좋은 날이 앞으로 많기를 내 말을 믿는다면 하나 둘 셋 믿는다면 하나 둘 셋 그래도 좋은 날이 훨씬 더 많기를 내 말을 믿는다면 하나 둘 셋 믿는다면 하나 둘 셋 하나 둘 셋 하면 모든 것이 바뀌길 더 좋은 날을 위해 우리가 함께이기에 무대 뒤 그림자 속의 나, 어둠 속의 나 아픔까지 다 보여주긴 싫었지만 나 아직 너무 서툴렀기에 웃게만 해주고 싶었는데 잘 하고 싶었는데 (So thanks) 이런 날 믿어줘서 이 눈물과 상처들을 감당해줘서 (So thanks) 나의 빛이 돼줘서 화양연화의 그 꽃이 돼줘서 괜찮아 자 하나 둘 셋 하면 잊어 슬픈 기억 모두 지워 내 손을 잡고 웃어 괜찮아 자 하나 둘 셋 하면 잊어 슬픈 기억 모두 지워 서로 손을 잡고 웃어 그래도 좋은 날이 앞으로 많기를 내 말을 믿는다면 하나 둘 셋 믿는다면 하나 둘 셋 그래도 좋은 날이 훨씬 더 많기를 내 말을 믿는다면 하나 둘 셋 믿는다면 하나 둘 셋 믿는다면 하나 둘 셋 믿는다면 하나 둘 셋 믿는다면 하나 둘 셋 믿는다면 둘 셋 say! 괜찮아 자 하나 둘 셋 하면 잊어 슬픈 기억 모두 지워 내 손을 잡고 웃어 괜찮아 자 하나 둘 셋 하면 잊어 슬픈 기억 모두 지워 서로 손을 잡고 웃어 그래도 좋은 날이 앞으로 많기를 내 말을 믿는다면 하나 둘 셋 믿는다면 하나 둘 셋 그래도 좋은 날이 훨씬 더 많기를 내 말을 믿는다면 하나 둘 셋 믿는다면 하나 둘 셋 괜찮아 자 하나 둘 셋 하면 잊어 슬픈 기억 모두 지워 내 손을 잡고 웃어 괜찮아 자 하나 둘 셋 하면 잊어 슬픈 기억 모두 지워 |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Curiosidades * Para el concierto WINGS TOUR en Seúl, las army coreanas realizaron un evento para cuando 2!3! fuera presentada, cubriendo las army bomb con un papel violeta. * Durante los conciertos de WINGS TOUR, BTS dejaba al ARMY cantar los últimos coros. Categoría:Canciones